Secrets on the Sand
by JaniceAnne
Summary: Vincent and Catherine met on the beach. They are unaware of the secrets between Evan and Alex. Will Vincent and Catherine find out the deception?
1. Chapter 1

*****I don't own the show & the characters, I'm just borrowing them.*****

A beautiful view surrounding the beach with big and small boulders. The waves billowed against the big rocks and spread smaller waves all over the sand then retreated back to the ocean. The setting sun hung just above the horizon reflecting on the water like a mirror. The clouds sailed across the sky. That's where Catherine and Vincent met on the beach. Despites of her marrying Evan Marks and Vincent having a girlfriend.

Catherine was lost in thought as she stood on the sand with her head tilted back, and her arms out in the air then she twirled around like a little girl. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Vincent. Both of them crashed down on the sand with Catherine landing on top of him. They were startled and she gasped.

"Oh God, I'm sorry..are you ok?" Catherine gulped, getting off of him and rose to her feet.

"Oh, I'm fine, that's okay." Vincent grinned, getting up to his feet and brushing off the sand from his jeans.

Catherine helped brushing the sand off him "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. I'm embarrassed" She snickered to herself when she covered her mouth with her hand.

Vincent raised his brow. "Are you laughing at me? I don't think it's funny when you bump into a person."

"Oh no I'm not! It's just...it's a little funny. By the way I'm Catherine Chandler-Marks." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"I'm Vincent Keller, it's nice meeting to you." Vincent smirked, shaking her hand. "You live around here?" he asked.

"No… I'm from NYC. I'm just on my vacation with my husband which he's not here with me." Catherine retorted.

Vincent looked puzzled and looked at her, "Why would he not be with his beautiful wife? You shouldn't be alone by yourself...I mean this is a beautiful and romantic beach where couple stoll while holding their hands. Well my girlfriend is not here, either. And by the way, I live in NYC as well." He grinned.

Catherine blushed and her cheeks became red "Well tell that to my husband...but it's okay..I don't mind being alone...oh she's not here?..why is that? I mean..you know? Anyway you live in NYC..really?! I don't see you around." She chuckled as they continue to walk on the sand.

"Well..she had her own plans...it's hard to believe that we live in NYC and don't see you around, that's strange..but it's good to know!" Vincent said.

Vincent and Catherine strolled along the beach and when they came up to two unoccupied beach lounges, he suggested that they sit down. They took their seat on the lounge and relaxed. Vincent glanced at her and feasted his eyes on her body from head to toe. He admired her sexy body.

He thought to himself, "_Heck, I want her badly, if she wasn't married, I would take her in a second. I want to make a wildly and passionately love to her..too bad she's married. She is much different than Alex..she is needy, must be perfect in everything." _

He was so zoned out that he failed to hear Catherine call out his name few times.

"Vincent, earth to Vincent" Catherine called and snapped her fingers in front of him repeatedly.

Finally Vincent snapped out of it and he blinked his eyes.

"Um..what? Vincent said in confusion.

"Where were you going?" Catherine giggled.

"Huh?! Oh nowhere..sorry I was just thinking." Vincent answered.

Catherine laughed "You should look at your face when you are in a dreamland...what were you thinking about?"

Vincent ran his fingers through his hair and blushed with red face, "What..no I wasn't dreaming..nothing to think about, really." He scoffed.

"Yeah, right...whatever you say hahaha." Catherine smirked.

Vincent rolled his eyes "you want to know my thoughts, hmm? looking at her and smiling..but not now, I'll tell you later." as he crossed his arms and snickered.

Catherine smacked him on his arm and giggled.

He said "ouch, what was that for? Um..do you want to walk more or you need to go back to your husband?"

"Well..let me check the time on my phone." Catherine smiled as she pulled her phone out of back pocket and turned it on.

"Ah it's only 5..I just can stay here for awhile if you don't mind. Oh you go ahead and be with your girlfriend. You don't have to stay." Catherine stated.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have to leave anyway. I'm enjoying your company." Vincent winked.

Vincent and Catherine enjoyed the view from their lounge. They were ready to leave, so they got up, shifted, facing each other and gazed into their eyes. They leaned forward to look at their lips, their lips were barely touched, causing her thinking "_Catherine! What are you doing? You're married! You'll regret if you do that..do not do it!" _She finally snapped and realized that she almost kissed him, getting up from the lounge quickly and stepped back from him, "I'm sorry what I was thinking..I'd better go and see my husband, ok? So I will see you later, Vincent." Catherine said as she quickly left and didn't look back.

Vincent watched as she left and he mumbled to him "_Oh Vincent, you are stupid...what was you doing? She's freaking married and I have a girlfriend. The last thing I want to do is hurt Alex and I don't want to cause marriage problem for Catherine...I really wanted to kiss her... Why? I felt something...But what was it?" _He sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

Catherine hurried to her hotel room and went inside and closed the door behind her. She tilted her back against the door and slid down on the floor, thinking about how she almost kissed him.

"_Oh, God, I wanted to kiss Vincent...his body..muscles, arms, chest, legs, and face with goatee...he's HOT!..if I wasn't married, I would do him. I've just met him and what's wrong with me?!" _ She palmed her forehead with her hand and sighed. She looked around to check if Evan was there. He wasn't there. She wondered where he was. She grabbed her phone from her jeans and dialed his number, it rang few times, but no one answered.

She laid down on the bed and turned tv on, flipping the channels until she came across a good movie called "A Walk in the Cloud."

Vincent returned to his hotel room and called out Alex's name, "Alex! are you here?..what..where is she?" He was puzzled.

He tried to call Alex, but got no answer, so he went to a small fridge and grabbed a beer and then plopped on the bed and turned tv on, flipped the channels, until he found a hockey game.

After several hours, Vincent grew worried and wondered where Alex was. He tried to call her several times and got no answer. While Catherine did the same thing with Evan.

Catherine sighed "I don't have Vincent's phone number, I wish I had his number, so I could call him...ugh where is he staying at?" she mumbled to herself. She stomped out of the room and went down the stairs to find the front desk.

Evan put his hand on Catherine's shoulder as she jumped and turned around and looked at him.

Catherine smacked his arm angrily, "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT, EVAN?"

**That's my new story! What do you think of this chapter? It seems boring?! Please review and let me know if I can continue or not. After I get back from my vacation, I'll be finishing my other story (A hearing guy & a deaf woman), probably final chapter or one more? Im not sure yet. Thanks. I give a credit to Heather for giving me a title! Thank you, Heather! Love you all. Hugs xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine shouted, "EVAN! WHERE WERE YOU?! I've been calling you all day and night. I've been WORRIED something happened to you. Why didn't you ANSWER your phone?" she shoved Evan a little, causing him to stumble a little. Everyone in the foyer turned their head and stared at Catherine and Evan.

"Cat..keep your voice down, they are looking at us. Let's go to our room and talk about it, ok? Evan begged.

Catherine looked around and rolled her eyes, "Fine, just go!"

Evan and Catherine got into the elevator and went up to their room. Evan inserted the card key into the door lock and opened the door.

"After you." Evan said as he held the door open.

Catherine stode in past him and the bed. She turned around and looked at him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well? I'm waiting" She said impatiently as she tapped her foot on the floor.

Evan moved closer to her. "Cat, let me explain..just listen to me, I know you have the right to be angry at me, but something happened to me. You might want to sit down."

Catherine sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Um..I was kidnapped." Evan said.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Catherine said shocked.

"Yeah..I was just minding my business and walked..all of the sudden, they jumped on me and put a bag over my head, and took me somewhere then threw me in a room and locked me in. I was trapped all day without a phone. I've been struggling to get out alive, I don't know how long I've been in that secluded room...and the strange thing was that I heard something clicked behind the door, something tells me that they want me to escape, so I took the chance and I finally escaped. I was surrounded by the places that I was not familiar with..I took the cab to go to the hotel to find you. That's why I came and found you." Evan explained.

Evan had a scared face, "I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you, and I'm just lucky that I wasn't hurt or anything.

Catherine gasped.

"Oh my God, I'm just happy that you are OK! I understand, but what did they want with you? And why would they let you go? That doesn't make sense at all. I mean they would want ransom money or something. Are you being honest with me? Since I'm a cop and can smell trouble."

"How would I know? They haven't said a word! I guess they wanted something, but no. Yes I'm being honest..you think I'm making up? I mean I was kidnapped! How could you think that way? Please don't think as a cop! just as my wife!" Evan muttered.

"Evan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..I just..umm..sorry just forget everything I said, I just couldn't help myself. I'm a concerned wife, but also a cop. understood? Catherine said.

Evan nodded as Catherine ran to him and hugged him and he evilly smirked to himself! Evan was tired, so he went to bed.

**Catherine's POV**

_My husband is a medical examiner at the precinct where I work. I'm a detective. We have been married for a year. Before Evan and I went on their vacation, Evan drew up paperwork for me to sign. Evan handed me papers to read before signing. _

_I nervously asked, "what's that?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing serious. Some informations about our taxes that my HR wanted to clear it up and to be sure everything goes smoothly with no problems." Evan said._

"_Oh ok." I nodded as I signed the papers and gave back to Evan._

_Evan went to the post office to mail the package. Then he came back home and helped me pack for our vacation. When the suitcases were all packed and ready, Evan and I are officially on our vacation for three weeks. I wanted to do something fun with him, but he didn't want to. He avoided me as much as he could. Evan told me that he is going out for a walk._

_I said, "Let me go with you, wait up." _

_Evan turned around and faced me, "Honey, That's a nice thought, but I prefer to go alone. Is that ok?" _

_I had a perplexed face, "what? I don't understand..I mean we're on vacation. We're supposed to be together and now you want to be alone?"_

_Evan shrugged, "Just for now...I promise we'll get together." He kissed on my cheek and walked out of the hotel room. _

_I thought that it was supposed to be our vacation, why would Evan want to be alone? What's going on? Stop, Catherine, he'll be back and we'll get together as he promised. Now, what am I going to do around here? I guess I could go to the beach and enjoy._

_I strolled on the beach and I looked around in awe. The beach and the waves were beautiful. The air was fresh. _

_I was still waiting for Evan when I bumped into that man on the beach. That's how I met Vincent._

Vincent paced back and forth impatiently, waiting and worrying.

"Where are you, Alex?" He checked his phone every five minutes.

Vincent heard some noise coming from the door and ran to the door as Alex opened the door.

"Alex!" Vincent yelled "Where were you? I was getting worried."

Alex jumped, startled by his tone. "Vince! You scared me!"

"Do you want to tell me where you were?" Vincent demanded.

"Vince, calm down...I'm fine...I'm here." Alex said quietly.

"Me? calm down?! I've been CALLING you! I was worried and don't tell me to calm down!" Vincent shouted as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Alex held her arms up, "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I think you're overreacting...no big deal! I was in spa, all right?"

"What...I'm overreacting?! You didn't answer my call! Wait..you were in spa? I thought you were going out for shopping and you didn't say you were going to spa?" Vincent said.

"Oh yeah..I just saw my old friend from college and we caught up news then we had a lunch and she asked if I could join her for a spa. I said yes. I guess I lost track of time. I'm sorry I should have called." Alex said.

Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head. He signed, "You should have, but that's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just glad that you're okay….so who was your friend?"

Alex's eyes widen and cleared her throat, "oh that was Emma. I havent seen her in awhile. She half smiled nervously.

"Oh do I know her?" Vincent asked. He walked over to her, held his hands out to her and tried to hug her.

Alex stepped back and brushed off his hands, "I don't think you do. Oh well..I'm so exhausted, I better get ready for bed, so good night, sweetie."

She rushed off to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Then she was in bed.

Vincent scoffed and shrugged, "What?... did I miss something? What just happened?"

He dashed to her, "Alex?!" but she was already in bed sleeping. He bowed his head down, shook, and sighed.

**Vincent's POV**

_Alex and I have been together for six months. I met her at the hospital where I work. I'm a doctor and Alex is a nurse. We got to know each other before dating. We live in two-bedroom apartment. We have prepared our vacation, that we deserved. We needed to spend some time together because we have worked overtime, many hours and never had time for each other. We finally are on our vacation. The strange thing is that I told Alex we could go out to dinner and maybe a dance tonight, but Alex came up with an excuse that she needed to run an errand first. _

"_What errand?" I asked in puzzlement._

"_Oh it wouldn't be surprise if I told you." Alex smirked._

"_Ah ok." I sighed._

_Alex ran out of the hotel room and waved to me. I sighed and decided to go and take a stroll on the beach. That's how I met Catherine._

**The next day!**

Vincent woke up to see Alex gone and got up from the bed. He called her name out, but no answer. He looked around and saw a note on the table. He went to the table to pick it up and read it.

**Vincent, Out to have breakfast with Emma. Alex**

Vincent tilted his head back, groaned, and crumpled the paper up and threw it down on the floor in frustration. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He got dressed and then went out to the beach. The walk calmed him down.

He mumbled, "Why, Alex? You went off without me when we're on our freaking vacation. What's going on Alex?

He laid down on the lounge chair with his hands behind his head and looked in the sky and drifted off.

Catherine called the room service for breakfast. Evan walked out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"I better get going and will be right back, ok?" Evan said.

"Wait...what about breakfast? Where are you going? We're supposed to get together today." Catherine said.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry… a surprise errand for you, ok? I promise we'll be together." Evan grinned.

"Oh really..ok I guess...see you later." Catherine said in disappointment.

Evan waved goodbye to her and left the room. Catherine went to the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed and went out. She wandered and looked around the nice stores near the beach. Then she went back to the beach. She furiously brushed off the sand with her foot. She walked and stopped in her track when she saw Vincent laying on the lounge chair sleeping.

She giggled as she slowly tiptoed over to him, knelt on the sand next to Vincent. She flicked his nose with her finger, causing him wiggling his nose then she continued to do that until he finally blinked his eyes and looked up at Catherine smiling.

"Catherine! Hey..what are you doing?" Vincent said excitedly.

"Oh, I just needed to get out and enjoy myself again. What about you? It's good to see you." Catherine smiled.

Vincent shook his head and sighed, "Well, I was supposed to be with my girlfriend, but I guess not. I mean she ran off without me and left me a note. I got mad, so I needed to get air and came here."

"What...she left you?" Catherine groaned.

"No, you misunderstood...she went off with her friend for breakfast. That's what the note said. I'm sorry I misunderstood you." Vincent gasped.

Catherine put her hand on her chest and sighed, "Oh I thought she left you..sorry to hear that."

"That's okay..umm..where is your husband?"

"Oh he went out for some surprise errands for me." Catherine grinned, "We are at it again!"

Vincent threw his head back and laughed.

"That's true! Here we are again! Now what are we going to do while we are waiting for them? The last time we were here, where was he?"

Tears trailed down on her cheeks. "It was terrible, Vincent. He was kidnapped, but he's fine. That's why he couldn't contact me. I am relieved that he's alright and unhurt."

Vincent looked at her and wiped away her tear with his thumb and said, "Jeez, he was kidnapped? They let him go without getting hurt, right? Thank God, he's alright and back in one piece. Um..he went out this morning right after what happened to him? I mean he was traumatized? Well, you don't know, but I'm a doctor...I should take a look at your husband to make sure nothing wrong."

"Oh, you're a doctor! Good to know, Dr. Keller! No, he doesn't need a doctor because he seems fine to me. Thanks for the offer, but I will take up to that, alright. And..um..I'm a detective." Catherine giggled.

"Ooohh Detective Chandler-Marks! I'm scared! I surrender!" Vincent laughed.

"Hahaha very funny!...And where was your girlfriend then?

"Oh, she was with her old friend from college and they caught up news then went to spa. She lost track of time and forgot to call me." Vincent shrugged his shoulders, "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh that's where she was. Sure ask away." Catherine curiously nodded.

"Well, do you feel something between us? I mean we almost kissed right here..I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but do you?" Vincent asked politely.

Catherine nervously froze and was shocked to hear him, "Umm, yes I do, but I'm married. I have to go and he's waiting for me at hotel. Before I go, can I have your phone? Just in case for emergency."

"Oh right, you're married. I didn't mean to. it was stupid. Forget it, ok? Sure, give me your phone and will put my numbers in your contact." Vincent half smiled as Catherine handed her phone to him and he punched the numbers in her contacts and gave it back to her.

"Thanks, Vincent! And I'll see you around, ok?" Catherine smiled as Vincent nodded and waved goodbye.

Catherine stood up and turned around. She smilingly walked back to her hotel and her smile soon turned into frown when she saw something between the trees in the park and sneaked up behind the bush to take a peek. She gasped as her jaw dropped and her eyes were wider. She stood up and stumbled back then ran as fast as she could and didn't see where she was going, bumping into Vincent. Vincent caught her before she fell down. She looked up at him and broke into tears as she quickly hugged him and leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. Vincent caressed her and stroked her hair then pulled her back and looked at her and tears filled up into her eyes, "Oh my god, what happened?"

**Hey, I'm sorry it took me long time to write. I know you are dying to read this chapter..my hubby and I've been busy with the processing of our new first house. I will probably be very busy with cleaning and packing, but I can find time to write during my break time. I hope you find this interesting. I get stuck every time, Lol. So, what do you think she saw? Please review and I love to read the reviews, that make me happy and help me continue. Thank you for your support! Hugs xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why Evan why?! How could you do this to me?" Is that why you met that woman on our vacation?! She sure looks familiar, but where did I see her? *Gasps* Could that be her? Evan once introduced me to her and I can't remember who or where, but what if it's her? How long have he had an affair?" _Catherine clenched her hand on her chest and felt like someone had stabbed the knife into her heart. It was painful what she had just seen. She collapsed into Vincent's strong arms and cried hysterically.

Vincent embraced her into his arms and stroked her beautiful brunette hair. Then he kissed on top of her head, looked at her, cupped her chin into his hands, and lifted her up.

"Catherine, What's happened?" He gazed into her eyes, worrying.

Catherine whimpered in a voice cracking, "I saw them groping all over, Vincent!"

Vincent raised his eyebrow and perplexed, "Who?"

She didn't answer and squirmed out of his arms and pushed him aside then ran off to the beach and got into the water and tried to drown herself. Vincent frantically chased after her, removed his shirt, exposing his six packs abs and chest with noticeable veins on his left shoulder and biceps, took cell phone and wallet out of his blue/green shorts, kicked off his shoes, and dove into the water. He swam as fast as he could to her and hooked his arm under her armpits and dragged her out of the water. He lifted her up and carried her to the shore. He collapsed with her on the sand and they panted heavily.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself? Are you insane?" Vincent exclaimed.

"Let me go, please!" Catherine shouted.

Vincent held onto her, "No I'm not letting you go, not right now! You're talking crazy. Please just tell me what happened. Look, I lo-" He stopped himself as he licked his lips and sighed.

Catherine stared at his chest and abs, literally drooling over his body, snapped her head and looked back to him.

"Sorry what?! What did you say? I didn't hear you..oh yeah, I saw him kissing another woman! How could he?" she shouted.

Vincent's eyes widen, "Who… your husband? He kissed another woman? Are you sure? Maybe it was another guy? He wouldn't do that to you."

Catherine looked hard at Vincent and bent her knees with her head sitting up on her arms, staring at the sunset.

"Yes, I'm sure! My own husband is cheating on me…They were all over each other...I feel sick to my stomach...and she looked familiar, but I couldn't tell." She blurted her eyes out.

Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh, Catherine! I can't believe it. I'm gonna kill him. I don't understand why he could bring another woman here while you are vacating with your husband. I'm sorry, what did she look like? You said she looked familiar?"

Catherine took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "She has a long red hair at her shoulder, blue eyes, and..is slender..I don't know..I never want to see him ever again, but I will have to confront him eventually. I don't understand how that could be happened, I mean we've been married for a year. How could he do this to me? I need to get out of here, actually...I need to get out of wet clothes...and Thank you for saving me. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry I freaked you out." She stood up and brushed off the sand and wringed water out of her sundress and hair.

"_Huh..long red hair with blue eyes?! I don't want to think, but could it be? There's no way. Ha some woman that looks like her...I hope I'm wrong."_ Vincent looked up at her and got up. He grabbed his shirt, then put it on, put his phone & wallet in his shorts, and put his shoes on. Vincent slowly walked to her and grabbed her by her arms and rubbed up and down her arms.

"Hey, don't mention it. You really scared me and don't ever do that again,ok? Let me walk with you and go to the hotel together. I just want to make sure you're ok. Come on, let's go." He lightly pressed his lips on her forehead.

Vincent and Catherine walked back to the hotel. Before they got to the hotel. They enjoyed the view while strolling. He stopped for coffee and ordered two coffees for him and Catherine. There were some round table with two chairs outside the coffee shop. They sat down and enjoyed their coffees for awhile. They spent their time chatting and kept gazing into their eyes and smiled. Vincent comforted her, caressed her hand with his thumb, and wanted to be there for her as long as she needed him. They finished their coffees and went to the hotel where Catherine was staying.

As they got closer to the hotel Vincent stopped dead in his track and looked at the hotel then looked back to Catherine.

"That's where you're staying? At that hotel?" He squinted his eyes and lowered his brows.

Catherine nodded, "Yes, why?"

Vincent shook his head and laughed, "Because that's where I'm staying too. I'm on 5th floor, room 516."

"Oh my god, you're serious? I'm on 5th floor, room 513." Catherine gasped.

"Well, we don't see or pass each other on 5th floor in the same hotel!." Vincent grinned, throwing his hands out in the air.

The phone buzzed startled Catherine and she grabbed the phone and saw Evan's name on the screen and sighed, "Yeah?" Catherine groaned.

"Cat...um..I'm calling you to let u know that I just bumped into an old friend of mine and I'm gonna catch up with him...I won't probably be home later this evening, but I promise we'll get together, ok?"

_Promises Promises Promises! Yeah right! I know you're with another woman, you cheating liar! _Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I see, ok." she angrily hung up on him. She shoved her phone in her purse. She quickly stomped into the hotel and to the elevator and she pushed a button. Vincent then followed her and soothe her.

"Are you ok, Catherine?" He rubbed her back up and down while they waited for the elevator to open. She had some tears on her cheek and wiped away tears.

"No I'm not ok...my husband said he won't be in later this evening...obviously, he's with another woman."

"Geez, I'm sorry..what can I help to ease your pain?" Vincent asked.

The elevator finally opened and they got in it. Vincent pushed five button and it went up to five floor.

"I would like to be alone, Vincent." Catherine sniffled.

The elevator opened and they got out. They walked to their rooms and got closer to Catherine's room. She stopped, "That's me, so...thank you for being there for me and the coffee. I'll talk to you later." She opened the door, went in, and waved, "Goodbye, Vincent."

"You shouldn't be alone… Call me if you need anything… Get some rest, ok? I'll be 3 doors away from here...Bye." Vincent said, pointing to his door.

Catherine nodded, "Ok bye."

She closed the door.

Vincent turned around and walked back to his room when the phone rang and he reached his phone and took it out of his jean pocket. He looked at the screen and saw Alex's pic.

He answered, "Alex..what's up?"

"Honey, I hate to say this, but I'm having sleepover party with Emma and her friends. She begged me and I finally caved in. Emma's leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to spend some time with her for the last time. Is that alright with you?" Alex asked.

_Not again, Alex. I haven't been with her since we got here. Seems like she's avoiding me...I feel like she's cheating on me… No, no she wouldn't!" _

He sighed, "Fine, you go have fun, but we need our time to be together before our vacation is over. See you in the morning."

"Ok...Thanks! Bye!" Alex smiled as she hung up on him.

Vincent furiously kicked the bed and threw his phone on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair in front of the window and groaned. He turned around back to the small fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and sat on the bed. He took a sip. He put it on the night stand. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts about Catherine, "_I think about you and I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you...I'm so in love with you, Catherine. Why do I feel about you when I'm with Alex? I don't know why. My feelings for Catherine is stronger than I thought. I can't do anything, I have to back off, I wouldn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. I hate to see her hurt...and-" _

There was a knock on the door and Vincent quickly got out of his mind. He got off the bed and ran to the door. He opened the door and saw Catherine standing in the hall.

"Hey Catherine...what are you doing? Are you ok?" Vincent asked.

Catherine shook her head, "No I'm not… Can I come in?" Vincent nodded as he pulled her into his arms and bought her in his room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked over to the bed and sat.

"Catherine...what's going on?" Vincent asked as she climbed over onto his laps and nuzzled into his neck while wrapping her arms around his neck.

She whispered, "Just hold me, please."

He held her gently as his hand was on the small of her back while the other hand placed on her legs.

Vincent pulled her back and gazed into her eyes then caressed her cheek with his thumb. The next thing he knew, she quickly crushed her lips on his mouth and she deepened the kiss. Their tongues slowly played passionately.

Vincent gently pulled her back and broke the kiss and caught the breath, "Give me a minute….as much as I want to kiss you badly, but we can't do that because I'm with my girlfriend and you still are married, and I also don't want to take advantage of you because you're hurting right now."

Catherine gasped and slid off his laps and walked over to the window and looked outside. She turned around and looked over at Vincent. She then looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I'm sorry I got carried away...I didn't think, but you're right, I'm still married and you are with her. Oh god, I interrupted your time with her..I better go now."

She was about to leave, but he stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, "Actually she's not here, she's at her friend's for sleepover because she's leaving tomorrow."

Catherine thought, "_She is not here, what does it mean? Like my husband? They could be...nooo wait..no they can't be. I don't know who she is, but I feel I know her somewhere..ugh where did I see her?" _She brushed off her thoughts.

"Oh I see...ummm look, I don't want to be alone right now, but I'm hungry...can we have dinner here in your room? and..then I go back to my room and wait for my husband to confront. I'm in mood for italian food, but what do you want, Vincent?" Catherine asked, smiling.

"Sure we can have dinner here..I like italian food. You stay here while I'm going out to get food, ok? I'll be right back." Vincent said.

Vincent left his hotel room and went to get food while Catherine waited and walked over to the bed, sat down, and laid down. She dozed off and dreamed, "_I'm making love to the man that wasn't my husband-it's Vincent and we're all over our bodies. I pull his shorts down then slid his boxer off-_woke her up from her dream by the door Vincent opened and entered with their food as she quickly sat up and chuckled awkwardly.

Vincent looked at her and held it up, "Hey the food is here." He placed food on the table. He turned around and looked at her. He caught a glimpse of her looking nervous or something.

"Hey are you ok? You look..nervous? Your face was like flushed as red..are you sick?" Vincent asked in concern.

"Haha no I'm not sick. It's just..I was sleeping and my dream was somewhat disturbed..and…" She blurted out a giggle as Vincent was confused and looked on.

"I'm sorry..I don't even know why I'm laughing." Catherine frowned.

"Want to tell me about your dream?" Vincent asked.

_Oh my goodness, I have a hot dream about Vincent?! Why? It's something about him...uh-oh I must have feelings about him while I'm married..oh no...I hope he doesn't pick up on it. What's wrong with me?! _She lied, "Uh no, I don't think so, because I don't remember...anyway I'm starving."

The food smelled good. Vincent took the food out of the bag. He set them on the table. There was baked ziti, caesar salad, garlic/mozzarella bread, and cinnamon sticks with icing for dessert. Catherine's eyes lit up and looked at those food. They sat down and scooped food on their plates and ate.

Catherine sighed, "that's good and I'm stuffed and thank you for the dinner. I'll buy you the next time." She patted on her stomach.

Vincent chuckled, "Yeah."

Catherine pulled him and held on his arm and walked to the door, "Thank you and um..I'm sorry for kissing you, I didn't expect that."

Vincent opened the door and said, "Don't worry, I was surprised, but don't apologize, please."

Catherine got out and waved as Vincent closed the door. Catherine walked to her room and inserted key into the door and opened. She noticed the brown package on the floor and picked it up then closed the door. She scanned it then opened the lid carefully. She took the papers out and read.

"WHAT!?" Catherine shouted as she flipped the pages frantically. She dashed to the bed and read again and again. She felt queasy, dropped papers on the floor, and hurriedly ran to the bathroom and opened the toilet lid up, held her hair up, and threw up until the contents were out on her stomach. She got up, bent down to the sink to splash water on her face and gurgled water out of her mouth to clean that nasty thing. Then she raised her head up and looked herself into the mirror. Tears fell down on her cheeks. She turned around and slowly walked out of the bathroom. She saw the papers on the floor and fell down to her knees, took the papers, and read again, "_It can't be true! Why is he doing that to me?" How did he…? Oh my god, I remember."_ She fell down to the floor and curled like fetus position. She clenched the papers on her chest and cried so hard.

Evan got into the hotel and inserted a key into the door to open and closed it. He happily whistled and stopped in his track and saw Catherine laying down crying. He rushed to her side and bent down to get her up.

"Catherine, are you okay?! Are you hurt or something?" Evan panicked.

As she got up from the floor and stood. She snarled at him and clenched her fist then punched him in the stomach, elbowed his jaw, then hit in the nose, then kicked in the groin, causing him stumbling back on the bed. Evan clamped his hands over his groin in pain. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He sat painfully.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Evan yelled.

"I saw you! with another woman in the park today...and you lied to my face! Who is SHE? You brought that tramp to our vacation, that's why you have gone out with her." Catherine argued and shouted.

Evan's eyes widen and gulped, "Oh no please let me explain...um..you know her, I mean I introduced you to her once. Her name is Alex, a nurse. I met her when we bumped into each other at Menchie's (yogurt shop). We got to talk and enjoyed our company."

Tears filled up into her eyes when she heard what he said. She asked, "How long have you had an affair? Alex with a long red hair with blue eyes?"

Evan closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes that's her...umm..about 4 and a half months."

"4 and a half months! during our marriage?! Wait a min...you lied about working every nights, so you could be with her? But we work at the same precinct. Ohh I see...you put a lot of hours, so I wouldn't suspect anything, right?" Catherine stated in angry.

"Yes." Evan answered.

Catherine walked over to him and slapped across his face. Evan palmed his hand on his cheek and rubbed it. She furiously grabbed the papers and held it up and waved it in his face, "What's that?!"

Evan's eyes popped out and his jaw dropped, "You were not supposed to see it!"

"Too late!" Catherine yelled.

**What kind of papers do you think? Whoa, Catherine is very angry and hurt! Will Catherine tell Vincent about Alex, unaware it's his girlfriend. Wait until Vincent finds out! Sorry the suspense is killing you, right? Please tell me what you think and review. Thanks! Love you xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

Evan's eyes popped out and his jaw dropped, "You were not supposed to see it!"

"Too late!" Catherine yelled.

Catherine still held the papers up, "Well, the fact is the divorce is FINAL! What does that mean, we're not married anymore, Evan? Tell me now!" She slammed the papers on the table.

Evan swallowed a big lump in throat and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling and then looked back at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. I didn't intentionally mean for this to happen this way . I wasn't out to hurt you like that, I really wanted to expl-"

Catherine interrupted him.

"Oh please, intentionally? You did it on purpose! You hurt me and you broke my heart! How dare you! How did you do it?!" Catherine angrily demanded.

Catherine frantically ran over to Evan and pushed him against the wall.

"HOW!" She turned around and didn't want to look at that sicko cheating liar guy. She walked back to the table and took a look on that paper and she had a few tears, but held back. She turned around to face him. She sat down with her legs crossed.

"We're not leaving until you explain everything… Don't you leave anything out, understood? I want the truth..all of it! Start from the beginning." Catherine demanded.

Evan nodded, "Catherine...First of all, I'm sorry for everything. Oh, during our marriage, you didn't show your affection towards me, so that's how I started falling in love with Alex and I want to be with her. I had to create some schemes so that you wouldn't suspect anything. I covered some documents over divorce papers so you would not see it. I tricked you into signing it."

Catherine tearily sat there quietly and didn't move then opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her heart dropped. She was shocked and overwhelmed. She finally spoke up.

"You what? You've drawn up the divorce papers without me knowing. You could've just asked for it. I wish you had told me how you felt and we would have worked something out. But instead you just went ahead and did it anyway! And please..I don't show my affection towards you? You know how tiring I was from work… We worked hours and hours and barely saw each other. I thought you loved me, you didn't love me enough to trust me? I need to stand up and move around." Catherine said in frustration, massaging her fingers on her temple.

Evan shook his head and sighed, "Gosh, you didn't do anything to make me happy...it just happened! I love you, but not the way I love Alex...um I lied about one thing that it was not real. Do you remember what I've told you about my kidnapping?" Evan gulped.

"Yes I do..what about it? wait...oh my god, Evan, it was fake kidnapping, isn't it? Oh my..there's no guys...you made up a story, so you could be with her? Do you realize that the kidnapping is a very serious felony? You know I'm a cop! I catch the bad guys like you and put them away, you should know better than that?! That's a very dangerous thing to do!"

Catherine paced crazily back and forth. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating rapidity. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as Evan looked on. She needed time to process and think before she spoke again. She suddenly got into his face and slapped him across the room, "How could you play on my vulnerability? Why did you do that? WHY!"

Catherine pulled back and away from him as Evan rubbed his hand on his cheek to soothe it. Catherine hands put her hands on her hips and walked over to the window, leaned her head against the window frame and stared out.

She then drifted off in her thoughts, '_How could he do this to me? I'm not married anymore...' _

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around and looked at Evan and asked, "Is there anything else you have to tell me?"

Evan shook his head. "No, there is not," He lied.

Catherine walked towards Evan and poked her finger in his chest, "You'd better not lie to me again, now are you sure?"

Catherine took her wedding ring off her finger and stared at it then threw it at him.

"Get your clothes out of here and leave now and go to your tramp!"

She stomped to the door and was about to open the door. Evan just blurted out, "Don't you talk like that way about her because she is my wife!"

He rolled his eyes as he let it slip out of his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at her surprised. He was silent for a moment as he slowly looked down at his feet.

She snapped her head up and her eyes widen and gasped then turned around. She looked straight to him.

"What did you just say?" Catherine shockingly reacted.

Evan palmed his hands over his face and shook his head then his hands ran down from his face, "oh crap! I said she's my wife."

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was speechless. She thought he was joking, but he was not. _Was he serious_? She looked into his eyes, to see if he was telling the truth. She couldn't breathe as she walked towards the table, bent down to put her hands on the chair, and took a breath. She finally turned around and dashed towards Evan and punched him in the nose. Evan stumbled and held on the bed and looked at the blood on his hand.

Evan frantically covered his hand over his nose to stop the bleeding, "You freaking broke my nose!"

"You deserve it! You married her, right after our divorce was final! I can't believe you! I can't take it anymore. Get the hell out of here now!" Catherine angrily yelled as she pointed to the door.

Evan stormed out of the room and walked to the elevator and pushed a button. He waited for it to open. Evan almost bumped into the man as he got out of elevator. He saw Evan holding his nose with bloody hand.

"Whoa, what happened? I happen to be a doctor, let me see please." A man said.

"No, I can take care of it. and I'm also medical examiner, so I know what I'm doing. Thanks…?

"Oh Vincent. No problems..u need to take care of it right away." Vincent smiled.

"yes I will..by the way I'm Evan. I got punched in the nose. So I better go and take care of it." Evan said, pushing an elevator button again.

Vincent grinned, "Oh that must be hurt! I'm sorry to hear that."

Evan stepped onto the elevator.

Catherine leaned back against the edge of bed with her knees bent and her head down on her arms on the floor, crying uncontrollably.

Vincent walked and passed by Catherine's door, he stopped in his tracks and heard something from her door. He leaned forward his ear against the door to hear her crying. He knocked the door, "Catherine, it's me Vincent..please open the door."

Catherine raised her head up and heard Vincent calling her name out at the door. She got up from the floor and walked slowly to the door, then opened the door.

Vincent reacted when he saw her face with red eyes filled with water from crying, "Catherine!"

Vincent walked in and pulled her into his arms and her arms wrapped around his waist then walked together to the couch by the window and sat down. Vincent comforted her as she buried her head on his chest and cried.

"Catherine..what's the matter? Has something happened? You are trembling, Honey..I'm worried about you." Vincent asked.

Catherine gently stood up, walked to the bathroom to grab kleenex and came out. She wiped her tears away with kleenex and then blew her nose. She gathered her thoughts before explaining what happened to Vincent. She then walked towards the bed and sat down on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out while Vincent waited patiently.

"Vincent, everything is a mess! I mean everything. Remember I told you about my husband cheating on me with another woman? Catherine said.

Vincent nodded, "Yes I do..what about it?"

"See..he introduced me to her once...that's why she looked familiar. I remember now. He met her at Menchie's and they got to know each other then one thing led to other. They have been doing it for 4 ½ months during our marriage. He bought her here on my vacation. Here! How could he bring her here!? He lied me to get away to be with her. I couldn't believe how stupid and fool I am. And...you're gonna love that..he made up a kidnapping scheme. It was fake. He led me believe that he was kidnapped. He really was with her a whole time when he was "kidnapped". Can you believe that? I hate Alex and I -." Catherine surprisely saw Vincent's reaction.

Vincent interrupted her, "Alex?! What are you talking about?" He quickly stood up from a couch.

Catherine looked up at him shocked. She could see his face was pale as if he just saw a ghost. She rubbed her hand on his arm up and down, "Yeah it is Alex, you know her? She was with him whole time during our vacation."

Vincent brushed off her hand. He stepped back away from her and looked away. It really hit him and it broke his heart in pieces. He stuffed his hands into his jeans and tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He was shocked at what he just heard.

He looked back to Catherine, "Are you sure it was Alex? Because she's uh...my girlfriend...you're wrong...impossible. She wouldn't do this to me..she wouldn't?!"

Catherine covered her hand over her mouth and held her other hand on her stomach. She started to cry, "Oh my god!...no that can't be...There's no way she's your girlfriend...your girlfriend and my husband? Together? It doesn't make sense. I don't understand...She has a long red hair with blue eyes and a nurse, is that how you describe her, Vincent?"

"Well sounds like her...she has gone out since we got here. She came up with excuses, so she can be with your hus-"

Catherine interrupted him, "ex-husband."

"I don't understand." Vincent had a perplexed face. "What do you mean?"

"That snake cheating liar divorced me without me knowing! And he tricked me into signing the papers. We have been divorce for awhile." Catherine explained in a growl voice.

Vincent held his hands up, "What!? How? So he could be with Alex?!"

He can't believe it. He pounded his hand on the table and she jumped and she quickly covered her hands over her mouth.

"Vincent….I...I didn't know that it was your girlfriend. Remember we first met on the beach? That's why they couldn't go with us. Well one more thing...umm...Evan has been married to her after he divorced me."

Vincent held his finger up in front of her, "Wait a minute...what did you say? You said Evan? with his bloody nose?"

"Yeah..that's him…how did you know that he had a bloody nose?" Catherine jerked her head in puzzlement.

Vincent tilted his head back and laughed then turned it into frown, "Seriously? Are you frigging kidding me?!...that's great...just great..I just met him outside in the hallway by the elevator. I almost bumped into him and saw him covering his bloody nose. I don't believe it! He married my girlfriend. I have to confront her and tell her what I know..I know she'll be rattled and can't get away with it. She knows it."

Catherine sat on the bed across the couch where Vincent sat. He bent down with his elbows on his legs and entwined his hands together, gathered his thoughts, and processed all of this as Catherine crossed her arms over her chest with her legs crossed and stared at the wall. They were overwhelmed by the messy situation.

After long moment's silence, Catherine spoke, "Vincent…." Catherine uncrossed her legs and walked down to him then bent down to place her hands over his hands. He brushed off her hands and got up from the couch and walked away from her. She gripped his arm to stop him and turned him around to face her. They gazed into their eyes and he looked away and he left about a word. He went into his room and called Alex. She finally answered.

**Alex: Hello, Vincent!**

**V: I need to see you now.**

**A: Vince...you sound mad? Are you ok?**

**V: Just get here right now! **

Vincent furiously hung up. He sat with his elbow on the table and his hand knuckled on his leg, facing to the door, his face looked mad like scary staring eyes, and waited for her.

Alex smilingly got into their room and saw Vincent facing her, "Hey Vince, what's up?" She grinned.

Vincent looked mad at her and said nothing as Alex opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"Enjoy your day?" Vincent said in a serious tone.

Alex nodded, "Well yeah….but what's wrong?"

"Oh, congratulations are in order, Alex!" Vincent chuckled as he stood up from the chair and walked towards Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked puzzled.

Vincent rubbed his hand on his chin and sighed, "Well let's see...oh yeah that's right..um you're married! Surprise!"

Alex's eyes widen and her mouth opened wider. She gulped big time and she couldn't get away with it. She said to him, "Oh god, how did you…? let me explain, Vincent."

"No necessary! And..I already met your new husband Evan when he got into the elevator. That's fantastic...oh where is your wedding ring? You hide it from me since we first got here...on our freaking vacation! You surely fooled me. Get out and I never want to see your cheating liar face again, ever!" Vincent rebuked.

Alex was shocked and lost at words. She looked to him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How did you find out?" She whimpered in a crack voice as she gripped his shirt.

Vincent pulled her hands off his shirt and held them up, "Evan introduced you to his ex..do you remember her?"

"Oh my goodness..Catherine." Alex gulped.

"Yep!" Vincent said.

Vincent turned her around and pushed her to the front door. He opened the door and scooted her out and slammed the door in front of her.

Catherine jumped when she heard the slamming door and went out to look around and she saw Alex. She angrily walked over to Alex and slapped her hard, causing her to fall back on the floor. Alex looked up at her shocked. Catherine turned around and went back to her room. Alex awkwardly got up from the floor and left hotel to find Evan.

**I struggled with that story for awhile. I tried to make this story better than boring..I hope you like it. I'm not good at that, but I was told that to take my time and put into thoughts before I write. So I did. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Please review. Thank you for your patience and support! I really appreciate it. I love you all! Xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later**

Catherine was back in NYC on the rooftop of her apartment leaning against the ledge. She looked up in the night sky with dots of stars. She was lost in her thought as she replayed the horrific situation that happened to her two months ago. She had really believed that her marriage with Evan was pretty good only to discover that they were all based on lies. Evan had lied to her and played her for a fool. He ruined her life. Now Catherine is divorced and she also hasn't heard from Vincent for two months after everything that happened on the beach. She was wondering how Vincent was doing. She knew that he was hurting and heartbroken from what Alex did to him. She remembered him telling her that he would give her a call, so she left him alone. But she wished he'd give her a call and let her know that he is ok. She went back inside her apartment and made some tea.

She bought it into the living room and after she had sat down on the sofa, the phone rang. Thinking that it was Vincent, she quickly grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. She sighed when she saw that it wasn't Vincent but Tess, her best friend and work partner. She answered it.

"Hey Tess, what's up?" Catherine said.

"Hey, just wanted to see how you are doing." Tess said.

"Oh I'm fine...Please don't worry about me. So anything exciting happen at the precinct?" Catherine giggled.

"Ooohh it's boring and tiring at the precinct...nothing to do except write some stupid reports...I miss u here...please come to work tomorrow. I need you...and I don't even want to see that double crossed snake liar." Tess said, rolling her eyes and groaned.

Catherine sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm not ready to go back to work and I also don't want to see him there...it's painful and I was thinking of transferring to another precinct, so I don't have to deal with him...I don't know yet."

The doorbell rang and Catherine jumped in surprise because she wasn't expecting any visitor.

"I gotta go; someone is at the door...talk to u later. Love u, Tess! Bye." Catherine said as she hung up quickly before Tess could say anything.

"I'm coming," shouted Catherine as she rushed to the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. Vincent.

"Hi, Catherine," Vincent greeted.

"Vincent! Oh my goodness! Oh please come in!" Catherine exclaimed, welcoming him into her apartment.

They walked to the couch and Catherine gestured him to the couch as she took the recliner chair across from the couch. Vincent sat down on the couch and took a deep breath and let it out.

Catherine was concerned and wanted to know how he has been. She slowly smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

"Catherine, I know it has been two months and I'm sorry I couldn't call you, but I had to process all of it before I calmed down. I kicked Alex out of my apartment and threw her clothes out of the bedroom window. It was very difficult for me. I couldn't look at her, she disgusts me. And I got a transfer to another hospital so that I don't have to deal with her. There was a big gossip at the hospital about what happened on the beach. Alex snobbishly bragged that she got married. Some of my workers kept coming up to me, saying congratulations! I had to tell them that it wasn't me that married her. They were confused and shocked because they had assumed that it was me and Alex that got married.

"One day I heard some terrible comments in the background and when I went to check it out, I saw some workers berating Alex. She looked around and saw me and she looked like she needed me to say something in defense for her, but I turned around and walked away. I couldn't stand her." Vincent said in a voice breaking as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Catherine stared at him and slowly nodded, "Oh Vincent, I'm sorry for what you had gone through. I understand. I was just worried about you. I can't believe her immature behavior at the hospital. She thought of herself, not caring about your feelings. I wonder what Evan sees in her?! Well, are you ok?

"Yeah I'm going to be okay...um...what about you? Are u alright?" Vincent asked.

"I'm going to be alright, I'm still hurt by he did. I just found out that Evan had bought a house while I was married. He bought a house with her! That's why he had to divorce me quickly, so well...you know the rest that I don't have to explain this to you. That made me mad and hurt. I've been lonely but my best friend Tess was here for me whenever I needed her. And... I also needed you, I just wanted you to comfort me and...You weren't there. But I totally understand that you needed time." Catherine said with a sad face.

Vincent beckoned to Catherine, "Come here and sit with me." He patted it on the couch.

Catherine got up and walked over and sat down with him. She looked into his eyes and he looked into her eyes.

"Catherine, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I'm here right now. And the kiss we shared on the beach is all I think about, remember when you kissed me and I kissed back? I felt something, did you? I've been thinking about you for awhile." Vincent said as he cupped her face and caressed her cheek.

Tears slowly fell down on her cheek and blinked her eyes, thinking _it was a dream, but it was not. Was he really thinking about me while it has happened on the beach? Did he want me? Does he really love me?_ She felt his touch, causing her chill in her spine.

Catherine gazed into his eyes, "I remember our kiss and I wasn't thinking straight when it happened, but I don't regret it. I really wanted to kiss you to see how you would react. I felt something that I couldn't explain, and I have thought about you all the time after the kiss."

They leaned in and their lips lightly brushed then he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her open her mouth to get in. Their tongues wrestled in their mouth as their kiss deepened. He pulled her closer as they continued to kiss then broke the kiss, they panted and tried to catch their breath. He pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly.

"I'm so in love with you, Catherine! I've never felt something like that before...when I was with Alex, I felt nothing. Something sparked my feeling towards you. I want you badly as much as you want me, don't you?" Vincent whispered into her mouth.

"Oh Vincent! I love you too. I want you too, and then show me how much you love me." Catherine begged.

Vincent captured her lips and kissed her on the mouth as their tongues played together. He trailed his kiss down on her neck then up to her earlobe and sucked. His hands slid down on her chest then caressed her breasts. He reached down at the hem of her shirt, pulling up and over her head and then tossed it on the floor. He leaned between her breasts and licked and then moved on to her nipple and sucked through her bra, causing her to moan. She arched her back and gripped her hands through his hair. He then unclasped her bra and pushed down the straps down her arms. He looked at her nipple, blew it on the nipple, plucked, and pulled it with his teeth softly then sucked with his mouth continually. Then he kissed up to her lips from her breast. Catherine reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She trailed her kisses all over his chest and down to his nipple to nipple. She sucked on it, causing him to moan. Vincent was about to carry her into her bedroom, but there was a loud knock on Catherine's apartment door. Tess banged on the door loudly. They broke their thoughts and back to reality.

"Who is it?" Catherine shouted.

"It's me Tess! Please open the door now." Tess yelled.

They hurriedly got dressed and straighten it out before she went to the door to open. The door swung open to see Tess and she just walked in and past her. She turned around to look at Catherine serious.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? You're scaring me." Catherine asked.

Tess folded her arms across her chest with her eyebrows furrowed, "You won't believe what I'm going to say that to you."

Catherine's eyes widen and glanced over to Vincent standing in the living room. Tess turned around to find him there and didn't realize that he was there.

"I'm just leaving and let you go talk with her." Vincent nervously said.

Catherine walked over to him to place her hands on his chest.

"No you're not leaving," she turned around to look at Tess, "What's going on? Oh Tess, this is Vincent and my best friend Tess."

"Oh that one you were talking about? Nice meeting to you, Vincent." Tess smiled.

"It's nice meeting to you, Tess." Vincent responded back.

"Well?" Catherine demanded.

"I'd hate to be the one telling you, but I just found out that

Alex is four month pregnant with Evan's child. I was shocked when they announced it. I didn't know what to say. Evan asked me not to tell you, but I did anyway. I never liked him...he's a scumbag jerk! That's why I came to tell you." Tess explained.

Vincent and Catherine froze and didn't move at all. They were very shocked by the news Tess had shared.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it. Another secret! I can't take it." Catherine cried as she grasped her stomach with her hands.

Vincent shook his head and looked up at the ceiling to close his eyes then looked down at Catherine crying and pulled her to him closer and comforted her in silence while Tess was looking on them.

"I'm sorry I had to bring terrible news for you and thought you'd want to know." Tess said with a sad face.

"Tess, I didn't tell you the whole thing before...I only told u about Evan cheating on me, but that thing I didn't tell you about Alex... she was," Catherine cleared her throat, "Vincent's ex-girlfriend."

Tess' eyes widen and her jaw dropped, "What?! You've gotten kidding me!"

Vincent nodded, "No Catherine's telling you the truth. Yes Alex was my girlfriend. Evan and she secretly got together on our vacation and then they also got married on our vacation. Now she's carrying Evan's child. That was their devilish plan all along."

Tess covered her hands over her mouth and was shocked to hear the news. She looked down at Catherine crying.

_How could he do that to her? Why did he torture her like that? I could kill him!_

"Oh Gosh, I didn't realize that Alex was your girlfriend and...I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry for you guys. I think I should go and leave you alone to process everything that happened."

Tess walked back to the door and was about to open the door, but Catherine stopped her and grabbed her arm to turn around to face her and hugged her, "Thank you for telling me and being here for me, Tess."

Tess nodded and smiled then waved to Vincent. She left. Catherine closed the door and locked it. She walked back to the couch and started thinking about what Tess had told them. Vincent looked angry as hell. He took a seat next to her. They didn't say anything to each other. He slumped down and put his elbows on his legs as his hands clasped together, thinking about what Alex and Evan did to them. Catherine rubbed his back as she looked at him.

"I couldn't believe it really happened! They ruined us and they acted like we were duped and stupid! I hate them so much, how could they?!" Catherine spat as she got up quickly. She stormed off to the front door and unlocked it. She grabbed her coat. She was about to leave, but Vincent stopped her.

"Where are you going?!" Vincent exclaimed worrying.

Catherine cupped his face in her hand, "I have to go."

Catherine hurriedly left with Vincent following after her.

Vincent and Catherine arrived at the precinct and found Evan in his office. Catherine hurried to the door and the Marks family snapped their head up when door swung open. They were surprised to see Vincent and Catherine standing there.

"So you are having a child with Alex?" Catherine said as she came closer to Evan.

She slapped him across the face.

Vincent came to him and punched him in the stomach.

Evan huffed painfully as he put his hand over his stomach.

Without any more word, both Vincent and Catherine left.

Catherine and Vincent went into Joe's office.

Joe looked up at Catherine, "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Captain, I've been thinking so hard for awhile and this's what I want to do… I quit. I'm sorry, but that's my decision." Catherine said sadly.

Joe's eyes widen.

"Cat..you can't do that, you're the best detective I ever had. But that's your decision." Joe sniffed.

Catherine turned in her badge and gun. She and Vincent left his office and went to find Tess.

Tess turned around to look at them, "Hey what are you doing? You just came here from Joe's office? Oh you return back to work, don't you?"

Catherine grabbed Tess' hand and caressed it, "No, I'm not coming back. I told Joe that I quit. I can't even work with Evan lurking around here. I hope you'd understand."

Tess was going to cry, but held it back. She hugged her best friend and pulled back.

"I understand that you made a choice. I'm gonna miss you around here. I love you, Cat."

Tears flowed on Catherine's cheek and she wiped it away.

"I love you too, Tess!" Catherine said.

Catherine looked around here for the last time as Vincent and she left the precinct.

They went back to Catherine's apartment and shrugged their coats off and put them in the closet. They walked to the living room and took a seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was planning on quitting my job, but too much going on around here and I couldn't stand it. I really want to move on with my life...and you if you let me to be in your life." Catherine said, giggling.

"Catherine, that's your decision. I support you all the way whatever you do. I'm always here for you. And I want you to be in my life. And I have a proposition for you if you're willing. I have been thinking about this carefully for awhile after everything that happened to us. So, I plan to quit my job at the hospital and move to new state to start a new life. I want to forget the past right here. So would you come with me?" Vincent hopefully asked.

Catherine smilingly jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips and pulled back and hugged him.

"Yes, I'd love to move away with you. I love you so much and I don't ever want to let u go." Catherine giggled.

They kissed passionately.

Vincent and Catherine made plans to leave NYC for good.

**To be continued!**

**Hi Beasties, I'm very sorry that it took me long time to write this chapter that you've been waiting for. So, where do you think they are moving to? I hate to say this, but it may be the last chapter :-(. Please review. Thank you for your very patience with me. I love you all. Hugs xoxo**


End file.
